


【E-C Translation】Call Me Sweetheart 唤我甜心

by coralline777



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pet Names, Post Trilogy, Redeemed Ben, so sweet it will give you diabetes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralline777/pseuds/coralline777
Summary: A Chinese Translation of Call Me Sweetheart by Vivienhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/13674204It's a good life, what they've created together, but Rey simply hates Ben's silly names for her.他们共同创造的生活很美好，但蕾伊就是很讨厌本喊她的那些傻昵称。





	【E-C Translation】Call Me Sweetheart 唤我甜心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Me Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674204) by [Vivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien). 



> For diasterisms.
> 
> Thank you Vivien for give me permission to translate this sweet little story!

蕾伊全神贯注地研究着自己面前的数据平板，突然被卧室方向传来的哐当一声打断了。此刻她正沉浸在已被数字化、翻译过的绝地古籍之中。

但她听见声响还是不断传来。

“达令?”

她皱起了眉头。当然，是本，但他称呼她的方式可就不那么理所应当了。

“你在喊谁呢？”她喊道，还不打算放弃她的研习。

卧室里安静了一小会儿，然后伴随着一阵窸窣声，本出现在门口，向客厅走来。“我在喊你，蕾伊。”他说，嘴唇弯出一个微笑。

她扫了他一眼，然后翻了个白眼。“又是你的那些愚蠢称呼，如果你想引起我的注意，直接喊我的名字。”

“是，夫人”。他边说边懒洋洋地向她行了个礼。他只裹着一条浴巾，黑发湿漉漉地挂在脸旁。“蕾伊，蒸汽浴室里吹风机的故障指示灯又开始闪了。能请你修一下吗？我滴的到处都是水。”

蕾伊嗤之以鼻：“你知道吗，你明明可以用身上的毛巾擦干的。”

“我的头发不行。”他说，对她的建议表示不解。

她用手捂住嘴，努力让自己不要咯咯笑起来。“哎呀，我怎么敢提出这种建议呢？”她放下数据平板向他走去。“当然，陛下，我马上就去。”

“我会给你奖励的。”他说，眉毛不怀好意地挑了挑。

“哦，你把这个叫作奖励吗？”她窃笑起来，倾身上前吻住了他。

这一切对他们来说都还相当新鲜，他们之间的这种亲近，这份爱情。随着战事渐止，银河系开始逐步建立和维持新的和平，本和蕾伊终于走到了一起，沉迷在这份双方都渴望已久的亲密关系之中。

“我被冒犯了。” 他边说边把她拉得更近。

“你太湿了。” 她说，笑着扭动身子挣脱他的怀抱。“来吧，我会把吹风机修好的。”

他从头到脚紧盯着她，看着她从他身边经过。然后他狡黠一笑，丢下了浴巾，跟着她走进了卧室。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

他们定居的这座村庄并不大，但在赶集日，乡间所有的农户和商贩都汇聚于此，参加盛大的集市。本和蕾伊手拉着手，一起去采买补给。

“也许这次会有冰淇淋摊位。”蕾伊边说边扫视着人群。

“我们应该给你买个冰淇淋机，”本回答，像往常一样被她的雀斑转移了注意力，“如果你需要，我每天都会给你做冰淇淋的，亲爱的。"

她皱了皱鼻子，“不用呢，那样就没那么特别了。还有别用那些蠢称呼叫我。”

“好的，蕾伊，”他说，像往常一样总是附和她，让她领着他穿过集市搜寻冰淇淋。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

雨滴拍打在屋顶上，本和蕾伊依偎在床上的毛毯之下。

“你的脚还是好冷，本。” 她一边抱怨一边嬉闹地推开他。而他把那只脚挤进她的双腿之间，看着她一颤，咧嘴笑了起来。

“你真是不可理喻。”她边说边拥抱住他（顺便把他的脚踢开）。

“而你，”他说，翻身把她压在身下，定在床上，“是我……” 他牵起她的手，一根一根吻着她的手指，一字一顿地说：“可爱的，珍贵的，完美的，生气的小朋友。”

（译注：原文为“pretty, precious, perfect, pissed off pateesa”，全部压头韵，pateesa是老三部曲里贾巴养的那头怪兽的名字，在Hutt语里是“朋友”的意思。）

她翻了翻眼睛，“你个变态。”

“注意用辞！” 他在她嘴里蹦出更多的无礼之词之前吻住了她。她的手指穿过他的头发，把他往下拉得更近。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

他们一起坐在沙发上。蕾伊盯着手中的数据平板。本透过前窗遥望远方，嘴唇抿成一条薄薄的线。

“不会去太久的。”令人紧张的沉默持续了一会儿之后，蕾伊说。

“你根本就不应该去处理这种事。我们应该关注的是创立新的教团，而不是收拾军方的烂摊子。”

“我不介意。这只是一场小叛乱。但如果我们现在不解决，我们为之奋斗的一切都会面临危险。”

“你才是会面临危险，” 他咬着牙说，紧握着拳头。 “而我甚至不能和你一起去。”

她抓住他的手，分开他的手指与他十指相握。“你的释放条款很明确。我们都接受了。而我宣誓要保卫银河同盟。这次我们真的有机会能让一切都好起来。我不能无视这次求助。”

本闭上双眼，叹了一口气。“我知道。”他把他们紧扣的双手移到唇边，吻着她的手。 “吾爱，你是我的珍宝。请一定要安全回来。”

她伸出手抹去他脸颊上闪烁的泪珠。

“我会的，”她真诚地说，然后露出一丝戏谑的笑容，“只要你别再用愚蠢的称呼叫我。”

“绝对不会了。” 他说。他抽了抽鼻子稳住自己的情绪，准备好让她离开。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

这次回来花的时间比蕾伊原先料想的要长的多。战斗很激烈，第一秩序的边缘部队比任何人以为的都要难缠。但最后，联军还是获胜了。

蕾伊停下飞行摩托时，本正在他们小屋的门廊前等她。因为急着从着陆点赶回来，她的行驶速度比技术允许的速度要快了不少。他奔向她，面色憔悴，几乎是直接把她从车上拉进他的怀里。

“蕾伊……”他叹了口气，深吸她的气息。

“叫我甜心，好吗？” 她的胳膊紧紧挽着他的脖子，像是永远不想放开一般搂住他。

他笑了起来，不顾两人脸上的泪水，前额贴上了她的额头。“当然，甜心。随时随地。”


End file.
